


May Contain Knots

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Chasing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, nora's secretly a furry y'all, not quite all the way werewolves, request, semi shifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The US army turned many of their soldiers into werewolves over 200 years ago. It was one of the few practises of theirs continued by Roger Maxson when he founded the Brotherhood of Steel. The side effects included incredible strength, heightened senses...And heat cycles.Nate’s forgotten what day his started. Luckily, Arthur doesn’t mind. And after all, Nora's always wanted to be know what the wolf can do.Portraitverse Werewolf AU because just keep the alternate universe coming. tumblr request for werewolf sex which ended up involving the boys. Also thankyou to captainiodine for letting me use their werewolf Fallout ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Camping out on missions in the Wasteland meant that sometimes, you would end up sleeping in an abandoned apartment, the only one without raiders and _with_ a functioning door. And you could consider that the height of luxury. If your name was Nathan Pendleton, you were used to it, and had no trouble falling asleep.

If your name was Arthur Maxson, however, you would apparently require a fully-loaded gun trap, a tightly shut window and a defensive position in the arms of your boyfriend.

Not that Nate could complain about the way the Elder of the Brotherhood snuggled into him. 

Something woke Nate in the dark. Blearily, he looked around to check for disturbance, but it was still just him and Arthur, alone in the room together. His body felt compressed, restricted in his clothes, and he frowned, confused. This…what day was it?

He looked for his PipBoy, and squinted at the screen.

June 1st, 00:01.

_Oh._

The suit was sticking to his skin uncomfortably, and Nate rolled away from Arthur’s sleeping form to pull off his gloves and unbuckle the collar. He unzipped himself and kicked off his shoes, carefully wriggling out of his suit. His hand brushed Arthur’s ass a couple of times, but he managed to get the orange fabric down to his knees without waking his Elder. He was kicking it off his feet when his thigh bumped the other man.

Arthur rolled over onto his front immediately, his eyes snapping open. Nate could see the silver glow illuminating them, and felt his cock stir in his boxers as warmth flushed him. That compressed feeling was still there. But it was different now.  

“What are you doing?” Arthur murmured.

“Going into rut and feeling uncomfortable in skintight fabric,” Nate replied.

Arthur was on him in seconds, the Elder straddling his thighs and leaning down to kiss him roughly. Nate’s breath caught as one of Arthur’s hands cupped his face, and he felt the other hand running slowly down his chest. He nipped the Elder’s lip gently and reached for the collar of the man’s suit, unbuckling it as Arthur’s hand found his stomach, a fingertip circling Nate’s navel. Nate unzipped the black suit and dragged it down over Arthur’s shoulders, his nails digging into Arthur’s skin and drawing a moan from the man.

Immediately there was a mouth on his neck, biting hard, and Nate growled in pleasure as his nails sharpened and bit deeper. Arthur’s hand found his dick and stroked it from top to bottom, gripping the shaft tightly. Nate bucked, moaning.

“Next time you plan on stripping off, wake me up first,” Arthur panted, and tugged the waistband of Nate’s boxers down to expose his boyfriend’s cock. His fingers stroked through the soft hairs that were slowly thickening just below Nate’s navel. “That’s an order.”

Nate yanked the black suit down to Arthur’s waist, trapping the man’s arms against his side. Arthur responded with an aroused moan and bit Nate’s neck again.

“I-I thought we agreed you don’t give me orders in the bed _-aahh_ ,” Nate groaned. Arthur pulled an arm free of the suit and slipped a hand into the Sentinel’s underwear, playing with the man’s sack.

“We didn’t agree,” Arthur reminded him. “You just refused to take them.”

Nate got the black fabric down over his boyfriend’s ass and grabbed handfuls of Arthur’s backside.

“You stopped _giving_ them pretty quickly,” Nate retorted, cupping the outline of Arthur’s cock. It was the Elder’s turn to groan. As Nate’s palm rubbed at the erection, he felt Arthur’s teeth sharpen. “Hey!”

He grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and rolled him onto his back, sitting on Arthur’s hips as a hand slid into the Elder’s hair.

“Careful,” he reminded him. The hair in his hand was growing thicker and softer. “You want to lose it a little, huh?”

Arthur nodded, and surged upwards, capturing Nate’s mouth in a fierce kiss, full of sharp teeth. Nate ground against the erection trapped beneath his thigh and Arthur whined, his hands finding Nate’s arms. Already, he could feel the pointed nails digging into his skin, and he grinned.

He let his body change as he stripped the Elder to his boxers, black fur pushing out of his arms as the skin on his back grew tough. Arthur’s hand grasped the back of Nate’s head as the Sentinel shredded the underwear.

“I needed those,” Arthur told him, a low growl building in the back of his throat. Nate felt his own teeth changing and leaned down, lightly dragging them across Arthur’s neck. The growl dissipated into a loud groan. “You…”

Nate released him and slipped away to his satchel, pulling out a small bottle.

“Me,” he agreed, and knelt down by him, sliding a hand beneath the man’s ass. He found himself with a palm full of wolf tail, and Arthur let out a yelp as Nate’s fingers stroked rapidly over the base of his tail, rubbing at the underside. “I _love_ doing that to you.”

“You’re irritatingly smug,” Arthur panted, and dragged him down for another kiss.

Nate poured oil on his fingers, resealing the bottle. He returned Arthur’s rough kisses as adrenaline rushed through him, and he pressed his slick fingers to Arthur’s sphincter. The Elder arched his hips, his hands grabbing for Nate’s waist the moment those two fingers pushed into him. Nate let the man relaxed for a few moments, enjoying the way Arthur’s hands trembled and shifted, claws digging into his waist. Nate’s fingers slowly fucked him, and suddenly Nate heard a ripping sound, and his cock popped free.

“You love it,” Nate told him, grinning. He crooked his fingers, and Arthur arched, exposing his throat as Nate managed to get a little more oil onto his fingers and prep his boyfriend thoroughly. It was as enjoyable as ever to watch the Elder of the East Coast tensing and shaking under his hands. The moment he was able, he leaned down and nipped gently at Arthur’s neck.

“D-do I…need…aah, _fuck-_ ”

Arthur couldn’t talk.

“Me?” Nate asked. “Yeah, I think you need me.”

“T-that…isn’t…nnn…”

Nate stroked his fingers against that little gland and watched Arthur’s cock twitch, cum leaking out the tip.

 _“Nate,”_ the man whined. _“Just. Please.”_

Nate pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of oil, pouring a little onto his cock. Arthur was still panting breathlessly as the Sentinel reached for him, moving him onto his front.

“Really?” Arthur asked, growling.

“Can’t play with your tail so easily on your back,” Nate told him. A shiver ran through the Elder’s body, and Nate heard the sound of Arthur’s claws scratching over wood. He pressed the tip of his cock to Arthur’s ass, and both of them groaned as Nate slipped into him. The Sentinel gripped Arthur’s hips to keep him still, and the younger man bucked against Nate’s grip, his claws scratching the floor as he moaned out his boyfriend’s name. The needy sound made Nate’s tail wag in delight, and he grinned.

_God, I love the noises he makes._

He made to ask the Elder what pace he wanted but Arthur was already setting it, working himself against Nate’s length roughly. Nate felt his mouth drop open, whimpers leaving him as Arthur ground into his lap.

“Shit,” he panted, trying to hold him tightly. But Arthur refused to be restricted, and so Nate began fucking him roughly. “This what you want?”

“You _know_ it is,” Arthur breathed, trembling. Nate watched the muscles on his back disappear under a thick layer and fur and skimmed a hand up Arthur’s spine, ruffling the black fur the wrong way. “ _Fuck_ , Nate…”

“Mhmm,” Nate agreed, his eyes falling on Arthur’s tail. He let his claws press into Arthur’s side. The hardened skin now covering Arthur’s back didn’t give beneath the sharp tips, and he used that grip as leverage. The sound of claws scoring wood was a constant background noise now. “Y-you complain _so_ much about this position,” Nate panted, “but…you’re liking it.”

“You _smug_ …”

Arthur’s sentence broke off into a soft howl as Nate surged forward and buried his cock in him to the base.

 _“Nice,”_ Nate growled, and did it again. This time, the howl was a little louder, and with a grin, Nate’s hand slid to the base of Arthur’s tail and began to tug gently. He found his hips moving faster, and Arthur was gasping desperately now, his voice filling the room.

“I-I’m…going…to…claw through…the damn _floor_ ,” Arthur threatened. Nate felt the Elder’s legs tremble and stroked his thumbnail up the underside of Arthur’s tail. The strangled gasp that Arthur made went straight to Nate’s cock.

“You’d better not,” Nate told him, both hands on the man’s tail now. He was stroking it, ruffling the fur the wrong way, still rubbing against the base of it. The Elder was making more of those sounds, shaking beneath Nate’s thrusts. “A-and you’d…better be quiet.”

He heard a muffled, stuttered “fuck you” from Arthur, and then the Elder was growling. Nate slipped a hand beneath Arthur’s belly and gripped his cock tightly. Arthur’s cry echoed throughout the room as Nate began to jack him off without a second thought. The “fuck yous” got sharper and more numerous, the Elder’s balls tensing up. Nate grinned, and leaned down, his teeth sinking into Arthur’s neck scruff and holding tight.

There was a quiet pause.

Arthur shook, howling, and Nate felt Arthur’s cock twitching rapidly. He kept jerking it until the younger man was writhing in his grip. Arthur didn’t try and stop Nate’s rough thrusts and pushed his hips back, squeezing Nate’s cock firmly and pulling a gasp from his Sentinel.  

 _“Inside,”_ Arthur warned him, as Nate felt the pressure building at the base of his cock. He grinned through a mouthful of neck scruff and closed his eyes, still playing with Arthur’s tail as his orgasm built. He found himself concentrating on the muted sound of his body against Arthur’s, his teeth digging harder onto the scruff and drawing a moan from his lover’s mouth.

And then the pressure released, and he growled, long and deep, into Arthur’s neck as the pleasure rushed over him. He felt waves of heat and relief as his cock spurted thick ropes into his boyfriend. Without a second thought, he buried himself in Arthur to the hilt, and felt his knot swell, holding the two of them firmly together as it had done many times before.

“Fuck!” Arthur snarled, shuddering. Nate’s hand released his boyfriend’s cock, his mouth still firmly clamped onto the scruff. He idly played with the base of Arthur’s tail as the younger werewolf growled and whined below him.

“Mmm,” the Sentinel moaned.

“Were…you planning…to be…stuck here…all evening?” Arthur asked, panting. Nate shrugged, and released Arthur’s neck to press kisses to the parts of Arthur’s back that his mouth could reach.

“Are you…complaining?” he asked breathlessly.

“…No,” Arthur admitted, after a moment to breathe. Nate grinned, biting him gently.

“Give me…a little bit,” Nate said. “Then…I’ll make you…come…again.”

Arthur whimpered at the thought.

“By the way,” Nate murmured into his ear, “I thought I told you to keep it down.”

Arthur bucked against his boyfriend and Nate suppressed a groan.

“Y-you _howled_ ,” he teased, returning both hands to the Elder’s tail. Arthur whined below him, claws still scratching along the floorboards as Nate teased the fur. And then he dropped his fingers to the ring of muscle stretched around his cock and ran his fingers over it. Arthur shook.

 _“Nate,”_ Arthur gasped. “A-ahh, fuck, please…”

“Please what?” Nate asked, slipping down to tease his hand over Arthur’s cock. The younger man began hardening in his palm as he rubbed him with open-handed strokes. “Can’t fuck you…we’re stuck together.”

“Bastard,” Arthur gasped, choking as Nate’s claw-tipped finger stroked over the tapered end of his cock. “Y-you-”

“God, you’re cute when you’re begging,” Nate sighed. He let his breathing even out as he continued to tease the man beneath him.  “You know what I’m like in bed and _still_ you both come running. I love you.”

“N-next time, I’m on top,” Arthur panted. Nate grinned.

“Next time, we bring Nora.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you two had a good time,” Nora noted, looking between the two men. Their necks were littered with rapidly healing bite marks, their backs covered in scratches. Nate sipped his coffee with a smug grin as Arthur’s face flushed, his mouth full of radscorpion omelette.

“We might have forgotten what day the rut started,” Nate admitted a moment later. Nora sighed.

“Again?”

“ _He_ forgot,” Arthur corrected.

“Yeah, like _you_ were thinking about it,” Nate shot back. “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind. You were clawing through the damn floor.”

“So were _you_.”

“You did _more_ damage,” Nate pointed out. The Elder’s brow rose.

“Did either of you need anything?” Nora asked hurriedly. “Are there any hormone suppressants you want? How are you feeling right now?”

“Right now? Hungry,” Nate said. “It’ll take around a day for it all to come flooding back. At least, for me. Not so sure about Arthur. He’s younger.”

Maxson cleared his mouth of food, and Nate leaned forward and sniffed him.

“Already?” the Sentinel asked. Arthur’s brow quirked and he said nothing. “And you’re acting like nothing’s wrong. Impressive.”

“I can get you some suppressants,” Nora offered.

“Sentinel, why don’t you tell Nora what you suggested last night?” Arthur advised. Nate’s eyes widened. Nora looked confused, until she watched the smirk cross Nate’s face.

“So, honey, you know how before the war, we weren’t allowed to use our wolf shapes except under military supervision?” Nate asked. Nora nodded. “You remember that _thing_ you confessed to me once?”

“You’ll…have to be more…specific,” she mumbled, flushing.

“That thing you said after seeing me fight,” he reminded her. “You know. That footage you found, marked ‘BioWeapon Testing’.”

“You’re going to make me say it out loud, aren’t you?” she whispered, swallowing.

“I can say it, if you really don’t want to,” he offered. She nodded. “So, Elder, story time. When we first started dating, there were regulations in place regarding when and where we could change our shapes. They used to regularly blood-test us to make sure we hadn’t let the dogs out when not under military supervision. And they loved it when we used our new abilities during battles. They’d record it for analysis. Well, I got given a holotape of some of my battles, with helpful commentary by my commanding officer telling me where I screwed up.”

“I see,” Arthur said.

“Except, Nora found the holotape one day. She’d never seen what our beast shapes could do, and she got curious.” Nate looked over at his wife. Her face was flushed, lower lip between her teeth. “Let’s just say she liked that side of me more than she thought.”

Arthur’s eyes glittered, focused on Nora, who looked away.

“But I could never show her,” Nate continued, “because otherwise my higher ups would fuck me over. So, we’d pretty much just settled for the understanding that it was something she wouldn’t get to experience. Until, of course, we woke up after the bombs. No commanding officers telling me when and where I could change. And now that she’s not pregnant…”

“Is that why you suggested this?” Arthur asked. Nate nodded, grinning.

“Nora’s always wanted to try it.”

“You can never tell anyone,” she mumbled, looking briefly at Arthur.

“I promise,” he assured her.

“I’m serious. I’ll shave your fur.”

“You can’t do that if you’re pinned between us,” Nate said softly, and watched Arthur’s eyes glow, nose flaring as the scent of Nora’s arousal slowly filled the air. The Elder immediately reached for his glass of water and took a long drink.

“There’s one thing I want to add,” she began. The scent of her bled into the air as another wave rolled off her. Both men leaned towards her, inhaling silently.

“Tell me,” Nate requested. “We’ll do it, if it’s safe.”

“I-I…I want…I want to be chased,” she admitted.

The glass shattered in Arthur’s grip. He looked at the shards in his breakfast, and stood, crossing the kitchen to find a cloth. Nate looked back at Nora.

“I personally now can’t get the image of chasing you down out of my head,” Nate announced, “and judging by Arthur’s broken dinnerware, I’d say he’s not opposed to the idea as well.”

“Oh. Good.”

“You’d have to stay in the area around Sanctuary,” Nate added. “Maybe we can mark it on your PipBoy somehow? You remember we marked that safe zone out?”

“I remember,” she agreed.

“Right. You going to wear clothes?” he asked.

“Well, yeah.”

Her husband smiled. “Good. Can I make a request?”

She nodded, curious.

“So, as usual, use your safeword whenever you want,” he began. “But, could you fight us? Or at least try to struggle to get away?”

A thick wave of arousal filled the air. Both men inhaled deeply.

“Is that a yes?” Nate murmured. Nora nodded, her face flushed.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to do it the whole time,” Nate added. “But your boyfriend and I don’t want to get complacent, you know?”

She nodded again. Nate leaned forward and kissed her cheek. A gentle moan left her. Nate sighed happily.

“One of these days, one of us is going to knock you up and it’s finally going to turn you,” he said gently, “and I’m not sure if I’ll miss you being human or not.” He kissed her neck. “On the other hand, you’d be stronger and tougher and _oh fuck_ , you’d go into heat.”

“I’m trying to pull glass out of my hand before it heals,” Arthur complained. “I don’t need those sorts of pictures in my head to distract me.”

“Sorry sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora spent the day preparing herself. Both men had left the house when it became clear that her arousal was going to drive them crazy before they’d had a chance to fulfil her request, and so she was alone in the Red Rocket, just her and her imagination. They’d given her a few warnings about the scale of their wolfish forms, and once she’d finished blushing she’d made sure to account for that in her prep.

They’d managed to set markers on her PipBoy, outlining the zone for her to run in, and she’d pulled on an old vault suit that had a few tear marks in various places.  She wouldn’t be able to keep away from them for long, but that didn’t matter.  The suit was a little tighter than the one she usually wore, and there were little rips and tears in the faded blue fabric.

Dusk was falling as she left the gas station, butterflies in her stomach as she cast her eyes about her surroundings. She wasn’t sure where either of them were, but she headed out west, towards the edge of the river around Sanctuary. Usually there were bloatflies and stingwings hanging around the water’s edge. Not tonight, though. They had clearly been busy clearing a path for her. Besides, their territory boundaries stopped not long after the river narrowed towards Wicked Shipping.

She paused to take another look around, and a twig snapped not far away. Nora froze, swallowing, as heat pooled in her core. A low howl filled the air.

Nora took off, running along the water’s edge as fast as she could. Her feet splashed in the river but she didn’t care. Her shoes were old, her vault suit was worn. She hazarded a look behind her, almost tripping on a rock, and saw two figures casually strolling along behind her. Nora didn’t dare look back again, arousal pulling into a painful knot between her thighs as she kept running.

She crossed the water, wading in to the waist, and clambered up the steep hill leading towards one of the old pylons. The shock of cold didn’t dampen her excitement for a moment. Climbing the hill distracted her momentarily, but she reached the top, pausing to catch her breath, and surveyed the land once more. Her eyes caught movement on the rocks to the left of her, and a tall figure rose up in the dark. She barely made out her husband’s form.

“Run,” she heard him say quietly, and she took off towards the north.  

Arthur tackled her a moment later.

She fell onto him, not the ground, but immediately the Elder flipped, pressing her against the grass. Nora remembered what Nate had requested and immediately began to struggle, wriggling uselessly against Arthur’s body. He groaned loudly, his erection pressing against her thigh. He let out a soft breath, leaned down and gently bit her neck. Nora gasped, the fight draining out of her. His hands grabbed her and pulled her up, getting to his feet. Arthur slung her over his shoulder, an arm clamping around her waist to keep her pinned to him. Her neck throbbed pleasantly from the bite, and Nora tried to push at his shoulders. The man underneath her was as unyielding as steel, and she heard Nate chuckle as she kicked out, trying once more to slip out from the man’s hold.

“Look at _that_ ,” Nate said, his voice already half-filled with growls. “That’s what I was after.”

Arthur slipped her off his shoulder and rolled her onto the dirt. Immediately, Nora scrabbled to her feet, and as she pushed off, one foot leaving the ground, four hands grabbed her, lifting her up. She hung in the air for a brief second until both men pushed her down onto her back, pulling off her pack and gripping her vault suit. It was fragile from over-use, and already she could feel it fraying in places. Two brief tugs on the suit, and it ripped from shoulder to crotch, exposing the bare skin beneath.

Nora couldn’t help the gasp that left her at the sound of tearing fabric. It had sounded like a promise and if she hadn’t been wet before, the noise alone would have done it for her. Arthur’s mouth found her neck, teeth pressing into the flesh hard enough to make her moan. She felt Nate’s fingers grasping her bra, and then three loud snaps as he ripped the elastic and ruined yet another piece of underwear.

Not that she minded.

Much.

She heard the sound of the pack being opened, and a bottle being retrieved and unscrewed. As Nate leaned down to kiss her, the Elder slowly pushed two oil-covered fingers into her ass. Nora bucked against the intrusion. Nate slipped down beside her, and Nora was suddenly sandwiched between both men, their bodies burning hot against her skin. Nate’s hand slid between her thighs and stroked her clit, a finger coating itself in her slick and rubbing over the nub. She whimpered, thighs tensing, smelling the scent of mutfruit as Nate poured oil onto his fingers and fucked her with them roughly. Her eyes squeezed shut, lips parting, and Arthur’s teeth sunk gently into her shoulder.

Nate kissed her, his body rumbling with deep groans. Arthur’s hand found her thigh and then her ass, squeezing. His cock pushed against her leg, and Nora moaned. Nate pulled away, and she heard him gulping in air. His hands cupped her face, his erection pushing at her hip, and she watched his mouth tremble. He seemed to be struggling.

And then he took in another deep gulp of air.

“I regret to inform you,” he managed to blurt out. Arthur ground himself against her backside. Nora wriggled, shifting against both of them. “I-I…we can’t…take… _fucking hell_ …slow.”

Nora laughed softly, and kissed him.

“Human hands…better at touching,” he apologised, and his palm cupped her breast, his nose burying in her hair.

“Don’t want human,” she panted. Nate groaned.

_“Good.”_

“Should acquiesce,” Arthur grunted from behind her.

“Mmm,” Nate agreed with a low laugh.

Her husband’s eyes glowed as he leaned in for a kiss, and Nora moaned.

“Let her run,” she heard Arthur suggest, and Nate broke away with a ‘hmm?’ There was a pause. She watched him smirk at her. She watched, fascinated, aroused, as his teeth sharpened with each passing second. Both men suddenly pulled their fingers from her, and she whimpered at the loss.

“Go on, Nora,” Nate said softly. The deep purr of his voice made her clench in expectation. She moved to struggle out from between them as Nate’s hand skimmed up her thigh, avoiding her mound. Nora slipped one leg out from between them and felt Arthur’s cock press against her lower lips. The Elder rumbled as she tried to pull away from them, her inner thigh grazing the length of him as she slid her other leg out and pulled away. Both men sat up, eyes fixed on her.

And suddenly Nora knew why deer used to freeze in the headlights of cars.

She bolted away from the two of them and heard Nate laughing behind her. But then the laughter was cut short, her husband letting out a winded ‘oof!’ of surprise, and she turned to see that Arthur had jumped him. Both men rolled down the hill, their bodies shifting and growing. Pausing, Nora wasn’t sure if she should keep running.

Groans turned into growls, and they disappeared from view as they fought, Arthur’s teeth at Nate’s neck, Nate’s hand in Arthur’s scruff. They tumbled and roughhoused for a few more moments as Nora paused, her heart pounding. Then a hybrid hand grappled for purchase in the leaves and dirt and dragged a huge, black-furred body out from beneath the small ridge they’d been fighting behind. Nora watched someone be thrown a few feet across the grass, and then the werewolf managed to gain purchase, skidding along the ground, claws tearing fresh marks in the earth. She gasped.

The wolf looked up, and Nora turned and fled.

The thud of powerful feet against compact dirt met her ears immediately, and even as she moved, a werewolf rushed past her, wind ruffling her hair. His body whipped around and cut off her escape, eyes boring into hers. Nora took a few hurried steps backwards and found herself colliding with a warm, fur-covered bulk. She didn’t get a chance to turn around before she was being picked up with one arm and hauled over someone’s shoulder, her cry of surprise ringing out across the still, warm evening.

In only a few long strides she was back where she started, rolled off of the werewolf’s shoulder, her back pressing into the dirt. A nose pressed against her belly, and she stilled, looking up at the werewolf whose head had slipped between her legs. A long, wet tongue dragged over her stomach, bright eyes staring into hers. She was close enough to see tufts of silver in the fur, and reached out a hand, ruffling her husband’s ears. He rumbled low in his throat. A wolfish smile covered his face.

His nose drew down her stomach and pressed against her mound. It was cold enough that Nora squeaked in surprise, her thighs clenching around his head. He made a deep sound that she took to be enjoyment, or maybe amusement. That tongue swept out and teased her labia, and Nora arched, her fingers sliding into the fur.

Arthur’s bulk appeared in her field of vision, his nose pressing into her neck. He nuzzled at her collarbone as Nate’s tongue teased around her slit, and Nora bit her lip. Her thighs trembled, her skin damp against the wolf’s head. Nate rumbled again and the sound buzzed against her skin. She cried out softly, gripping the fur tighter. Arthur’s cold nose pressed against her breasts and his tongue dragged across the swell of flesh. She shifted, felt the hot, wet muscle stroke her nipple, and let out a moan. Nate’s palms gripped her thighs and carefully pushed them wider, grinding the tip of his tongue against her clit. The vicelike grip of his fingers was unrelenting as she shivered, her hips rocking each time he lapped at the nub.

“Nate,” she whimpered, and heard him growl. The werewolf near her head licked her nipple, nuzzling her breast, and one of her hands left Nate’s fur and rubbed behind Arthur’s ears.  The werewolf let out a low rumble of enjoyment, muzzle running over her sternum. She felt his teeth nip gently at her, and then Nate shifted, copying Arthur as he laid bites against her thigh. They might bruise a little, but he didn’t break the skin, and when Nora whined, her husband tormented her, the flat of his tongue stroking her clit with slow licks.  

Arthur’s large, clawed fingers slipped gently over her belly and up to her breast, fingertips playing with the nipple. The heat of their bodies was soothing, but Nora had no time to relax. Nate’s tongue slipped over her labia, and then it was pressing into her, stroking her walls. Her hips bucked wildly at the sensation, twisting as the slick, wet muscle withdrew a few inches before slipping back in. His muzzle bumped her clit, and Nora bit her lip, a moan rising into the cool night air just before he retreated to lick at her nub once more. Unable to move much thanks to the iron grip of her husband, she anchored her hands in werewolf fur and shivered, feeling the slow growing knot of tension between her thighs.

His tongue slipped back into her and Nora arched, her thighs tensing. Nate let her writhe for a few moments, keeping still. He seemed to shake with the effort, but when Nora finally stilled, he pushed forward, nose and muzzle rubbing her clit as his tongue began to fuck her, stroking and grinding at the soft, sensitive sex as Arthur switched targets and ran his tongue over her other nipple, his paw-like hands cupping her breasts. Fur covered thumbs teased whichever stiff dark peak was untouched by his mouth, and as Nora struggled, heat and pleasure flushing her body, he snarled.

And then Nate growled.

Nora’s body tensed.

The sound buzzed against her and made her fingers shake. He did it again, and Nora writhed, her toes curling. That- that was- she couldn’t take much more of that.

“Oh, fuck, Nate,” she whined, and heard him whuff with his mouth full. Arthur nuzzled her, and she looked at him, her eyes trailing down his body to-

Her gaze snapped back up to his silver eyes, her face burning. Another growl buzzed against her, and Nora’s eyes closed, her toes curling. Arthur’s teeth scraped her and a bolt of aroused fear flew down her spine, pooling in the tension between her thighs. Nate’s tongue moved faster, the wet noise of it filling the air with each cry Nora let out. His muzzle ground against her clit once more, and Nora tensed up, her breath catching.

A few more strokes, and she tipped over the edge, shaking with relief as the pleasure rushed through her. Nate’s grip kept tight around her thighs as he worked her, and Nora’s hips bucked as she almost screamed, sweat dripping off her skin. The werewolf seemed unperturbed by the way her muscles squeezed down on his tongue. The human wriggled helplessly arching into Arthur’s teasing, pinching touches. Sharp, stuttered cries escaped her, protesting his strokes even as she tried her damnedest to lock her legs around Nate’s head.

Nate finally slipped his tongue out of her, slow and steady, and ground the flat of it against her clit. Nora whimpered, her muscles weak, and pushed at Arthur when he lapped at her nipple. The sensation was prickly, pleasurable, but too much right now. She needed to breathe.

Her husband made her squirm for a few seconds more before they both withdrew, letting her recover in the grass. Arthur padded over to Nate, and this time the older werewolf tackled him, driving the younger man down the hill once more. Nora managed to sit up, and watched them scrabble around together, trying to catch her breath. One of them let out a deep, delighted growl.

They scratched and rolled for a few moments, and Nora tried to get to her feet, to give them another chance to chase her. She wobbled dangerously, almost falling. As she caught herself, she saw Nate’s head poking up over the rock, watching her. She swallowed. His ears pricked up.

“I-I’m not going to…get far,” she warned breathlessly. A paw batted Nate in the face, and he looked down, complaining loudly. Nora staggered away from the little resting place, and immediately the sound of heavy footfalls followed her. She had hardly started before she was being grabbed and carried back to her resting place. There was a werewolf lying on his back in the dirt, paws up on his chest, legs stretched out, his cock rest against his belly. She could tell it was Arthur by the deathclaw scars lining his ribs.

Nate dropped her carefully into Arthur’s lap, letting the Elder nuzzle and nip at her. Nate’s nose buried itself in her hair.

“Am- am I- who’s-”

Arthur picked her up behind her thighs, and Nora felt the tip of his cock press against her slit.

 _“Oh_ ,” she breathed, biting her lip.

She felt herself being slowly lowered, relaxing as the Elder shook with effort beneath her. His muscles were tense as she splayed her palms out across his chest, and as he slipped inside her, inch by inch, she dug her nails into his chest and heard him bark. His hips finally met hers and Nora let out a breath. She leaned forward, and felt the tip of her husband’s length resting against her ass. She canted her hips a few times and watched the Elder’s body shudder as he restrained himself. It was almost too much, and Nora felt her heart pounding. She swallowed, and then leaned over, raising her hips in a silent invite.

Nate slid into her slowly, and like Arthur he was shaking with restrained strength, determined to hold himself back long enough for her to adjust to them. He pushed in, withdrawing, and then slipped a little further, retreating a little less each time until his hips were pressed snuggly against her ass, and Nora was firmly sandwiched between two warm, firm, soft werewolf bodies. Arthur ground his hips against her and Nora let out a shattered cry, a tremor running through her. Nate nuzzled her, concerned, and she reached up to scratch him behind the ears.

“I-I’m okay,” she panted. “J-just…a little full.”

Arthur let out a sharp barking sound that she realised was laughter, and squeezed her thighs, bucking his hips slowly. Nora groaned, biting her lip. Nate pulled back again, and gave her a few slow, experimental thrusts. The woman let out a moan, and dug her fingers into Arthur’s fur. Her husband’s body rumbled contentedly at her back as she pushed herself into his movements.

It took her almost of a full minute of slow, careful canting before she realised that without the ability to speak, both men were relying on her to tell them to speed up. She reached up to rub behind Nate’s ears as a reward for holding back, and he let out a pleased whine and thrust a little harder. Nora gasped.

“I-I’m not…g-going…uhhn…to…break,” she managed to stammer out. Nate’s hips bucked as if to challenge that, but Nora simply lifted herself a little and leaned back against Nate’s chest. Arthur chased her, thrusting upwards, burying himself in her. Nate buried a clawed hand in the ground and with the other he gripped her tightly. And suddenly between the two of them she found herself unable to move, suspended in midair.

She heard Nate let out a sound that could have been laughter.

His hips surged against her backside, his cock sliding in all the way to the base. Arthur pressed forward as Nate withdrew, and the older werewolf let her drop into the Elder’s lap. She anchored herself with fistfuls of Maxson’s fur, watching as Nate buried his claws in the dirt. Sweat dripped down her neck, rolling over her breasts, and Arthur leaned up to lick it off her nipple, pulling a gasp from between her clenched teeth. Their bodies almost burned against hers, a heat barely tempered by the evening breeze. Fur covered forms met hers with a muted clap, and growls and whines filled the air.

Arthur thrust upwards into her with a rough snap, his wolfish form so thick that her knees could barely reach the grass. Nora’s teeth clamped down on her lip at the jolt that rushed through her. She could feel strands of hair sticking to her skin as another bead of sweat rolled down her belly. Her muscles clenched down on them, her hips rocking with their movements The Elder’s cock dragged against a sweet spot and her whole body tensed. He did it again, large hands sliding up her body and cupping her breasts as he ground up against her. Nora found herself arching with a breathless cry as Nate’s fingers curled around her waist.

Her husband leaned back far enough to run his tongue up her back, nudging at the knot of hair pinned to the top of her head. One hand began to work her a little quicker against his cock, and Nora let out a sharp whimper as the second hand raised to her hair.

“R-really?” she panted. Arthur’s claw-tipped fingers carefully teased her nipples, and for a moment she couldn’t speak, moaning instead. A bobby pin was pulled from her hair, and then another, tossed aside to the grass without a second thought. Nate kept fucking her throughout, and as the long dark waves fell out of its bun and swished across her back, she could feel her orgasm slowly rising.

Her nails dug into Arthur’s chest, and she felt Nate’s muzzle sweeping her hair over one shoulder as he gripped her hips firmly once more and growled.

“H-harder?” she asked. The Elder’s hips smacked against hers as his strokes came deep and fast. It became an insistent grind against her sweet spot, and Nora felt herself tremble as she got closer. Nate certainly answered her request, panting as he rutted against her. A hand slipped down her belly, and a single, long finger teased at her clit. Nora cried out, a strangled sound that made Arthur rumble happily. Nate’s finger pressed a little firmer, and he nosed her gently.

If Nate could talk, she knew he would be running a commentary right now, and she tried to think of what he would say.

“I-I…fuck…”

Arthur’s pace was unrelenting as he fucked her, and she let her nails drag down his chest and listened to the rumbling sound that escaped him. She reached a hand up to scratch behind Nate’s ears and he barked excitedly, his cock twitching. The woman bit her lip, her eyes closing, and with her sight gone she found herself listening to the wet _shlick_ of the two werewolves burying themselves in her. She inhaled sharply just as Nate’s fingertip ground against her clit, and then with a shattered cry, she was coming, her muscles clenching painfully down on the thickness that was grinding at her sweet spot and making her thighs shake. Arthur jerked roughly up into her, pinching her nipples just shy of too hard. Nora let out another noise and Nate nipped gently at her shoulder.

“M-miss your voice,” she gasped, and Nate’s finger rubbed her clit with little circles. “A-aah…”

He made a deep, contented noise in his chest and didn’t slow his hips for a moment.

Her thighs were shaking as they kept fucking her. Nora realised, between the waves of pleasure, that she hadn’t banked on their stamina. The large hands roamed her body, squeezing and stroking, with Nate’s fingers a constant presence at her clit. They seemed unperturbed by the fact that she had just cum. But as Arthur’s body arched against hers, one hand grabbing hold of her ass as he cupped her breast, she was finding it difficult to care.

And still the only downside was that neither man could speak. Her imagination just didn’t work as well.

Arthur suddenly stilled, and Nora whimpered, confused, as Nate continued to fuck her like nothing had changed. Their hands swapped places, Nate groping her breasts as Arthur’s thumb began to rub her clit. And then he was fucking her again, and Nora’s hips jerked with each swipe against the over-sensitive nub. She keened, and bit down on her lip, leaning back against Nate. She thought she felt him shake with laughter, and scratched his ear again. His cock gave another twitch, and he whined, so she moved her hand a little further down, below his neck. Her nails scratched and she felt him somehow rut _harder_.

“Don’t…hold…”

She swallowed, digging her fingers into Arthur’s hip.

“Don’t…hold back.”

She found herself suddenly shoved forward, her breasts pressing against Arthur’s chest, and then without warning, Nate was fucking her, rough and deep. The Elder’s teeth nipped at her as Nate’s hips drove into her backside and withdrew briefly.

“A-Arthur,” she managed to stammer out, “p-please?”

His silver eyes met hers and she swallowed, breath coming out in staggered pants as Nate’s body impacted against hers. And then she was being hammered from below too, and each thrust into her sex was rubbing him _hard_ against that sweet spot. Nora writhed between the two of them, Arthur’s hand wriggling a little to keep itself pressed to her clit until she clenched her teeth and cried out loudly. Her nipples stroked against the soft fur, and she rested against Maxson for support.

Nora let herself lean into Arthur, burying her face in her arms. Teeth nipped at her neck, and she jumped. There was a brief pressure on her hair as Nate kept her head up, and then his hands were on her breasts again, using the grip as leverage to keep her from simply dropping onto Arthur’s chest.

Snarls filled the air, steadily growing in volume alongside the moans and little keening noises that Nora was making as they took her. She barely had the mind to gasp out their names, and when Arthur’s cock began to twitch, she just whimpered and parted her thighs a little wider. Nate’s thrusts were getting choppy now, still rough, but less rhythmic. She tensed herself for him and listened to both of them snarl unexpectedly. The sound of surprise made her pulse. She did it again. Arthur’s claws pressed into her skin, not hard enough to break the surface, but the little pinpricks of pain made her shiver. With each roll of her hips she felt the claws scratch against her hip, and she looked down at Arthur and squeezed his cock as tightly as she could. The Elder snarled again and suddenly she felt the base of his cock starting to swell as the length of it twitched. Nate rumbled approvingly. Nora’s eyes widened. Arthur’s thumb ground hard against her clit and then he lost his rhythm. The next few thrusts were harsh and uncontrolled, and it was almost too much.

The werewolf below her let out one more loud, slightly shaking bark, and then he dragged her against him. His whole body shook, a knot swelling up and trapping his cock inside her as thick, hot seed spurted from the tip. She could have sworn it was warmer than-

Nate twitched. Nora tried to wriggle against him and realised that she was stuck on Arthur’s lap as the werewolf below her kept grinding his hips. Her husband’s teeth nipped at her skin once more, and she felt him start to swell with each frenetic thrust into her ass. His body shook as he got closer, growls and pants filling the air. Arthur keened softly, still locked firmly inside her. Nora reached up, scratched behind her husband’s ears, and felt the shiver run through his whole body.

Nate thrust himself into her to the base and held her tight, pushing her down against Arthur as the knot sealed him inside her. A long, loud howl ripped through the air as the werewolf released her and dug his hands into the soil.

Arthur’s hand was still pressed to her clit but he had stopped moving. Even the tiniest of movements rubbed him into her sweet spot, pulling a whimper from her. Both werewolves were still, powerful forms pressed against her as the knot kept them from moving. She heard Arthur growl at Nate, and then Nate growled back at Arthur. She leaned on her elbows, her sweat-slick body heaving for air. Arthur’s fingers slid out from between her thighs and gripped her ass instead, and Nate’s touch replaced his. Nora felt a large hand palming her breasts, playing with the nipple as he stroked her clit. Arthur’s teeth nipped carefully at her, drawing soft gasps out of her each time they scratched at her skin.

She felt Arthur’s claws run along her thighs and shivered, her eyes closing. Stammered gasps escaped her, her legs tensing as she rocked into Nate’s touch. Their hands roamed freely, claws leaving scratch marks on her, and with each careful rake against her skin she felt tension growing between her thighs, heat rushing through her as her breathing came sharp and high. Both hands pressed against Arthur’s chest, and, eyes still closed, she arched, squirming and wriggling at the touches. Her writhing hips stroked Arthur’s cock into that part of her sex and stoked the tension higher.

A clawed hand left her, a ripping sound filling the air. Nate’s head leaned over her shoulder as her eyes closed, blocking her view, and then her wrists were being drawn tightly together by a long strip of vault suit. Instinctively she jerked her arms up, slipping from Arthur’s grip, but she was already bound, and Nate’s hand left her breast and gripped her bound wrists, raising them up to slip his head between the gap of her head and her arm. Arched upwards, exposed to both of them, she was helpless to stop Nate’s tongue from lapping at her nipple. Her muscles quivered, and she whimpered as Arthur’s hands ground her body against his with slow, steady movements.

Nora’s sex throbbed, her cries coming steadily as she felt another orgasm leisurely creeping up on her. Nate’s fingers sped up, the cool evening air stroking over her nipple. There was nowhere for her to go, stuck between the two wolves, and the understanding that she was stuck here sent a bolt of arousal straight to her clit.

Arthur’s hand snaked up her back, and slowly drew his claws down to her ass. Nora tensed, eyes widening, and then she was trying her hardest to buck out of their grip, her orgasm washing over her, squeezing Arthur’s cock with a vengeance. He howled, and immediately snapped his muzzle shut, silver eyes wide. Nate _laughed_ , fingers moving faster as he drove his gasping wife down against Arthur’s lap. Tormenting both his lovers using Nora’s orgasm, he let her shivering body pull desperate whines from the Elder.

 _“Bastard,”_ she swore, trying to pull her arms off him. “Nate…you… _aaah_.”

His tongue teased her breast again, and Nora looked down at Arthur as she felt Nate’s face shift a little.

“I-is…he… _fuck_ … _smirking_?” Nora demanded. Arthur’s eyes flicked to Nate and then back to her. The Elder nodded. Nate let out a contented rumbling sound as Nora tried to squeeze her thighs shut against his hand. Arthur gripped her legs tightly, and though she strained against him, the werewolf kept her effortlessly spread open. She cried out his name in protest, and looked down to see him watching her, enraptured. Her head fell back against Nate’s shoulder.

“H-hate…you _both_ ,” she panted. “H-how…long…” She squeezed down on them. “I-is this…how…”

Nate made a noise that sounded like ‘I don’t know’, or maybe it could have been ‘who cares’. Nora squeezed again. They groaned.

“Change,” she ordered shakily. Nate nipped her.

Loud noises of exertion cut through the still air as they shook and shuddered against her. Claws became nails, fur receding to expose skin, and the pressure pushing at her walls finally relented. Nora let out a relieved gasp.

“Sweetheart,” Nate breathed into her ear. She moaned. God, she’d missed his voice. “The answer…is…about…20…minutes.”

“Or more,” Arthur added, panting. Her eyes widened.

“Uncomfortable,” she told them. Nate kissed some of the bite marks softly.

“M’sorry,” he murmured, stroking her arm.

She leaned her head against Arthur’s chest and felt both men petting and fussing over her. Nate slipped out of her and fell into the grass, rolling onto his back and wiping off bits of grass that clung to his sweat skin. He leaned up on one elbow and kissed some of the scratches. Even as she lay on Arthur, she could feel his breathing begin to even out.

“Had fun?” Nate asked after a few moments. Nora looked at him, a small smile curving at her lips. She nodded, and Nate grinned. _“Good.”_

Arthur’s arms curled around her protectively, and she nuzzled her head into the hollow of his throat, placing a few bites there. He groaned.

“Do it again tomorrow,” they heard him mumble. Nate looked at Nora, a brow arched.

“You know,” he began, “if we do it again you might end up being a wolf yourself.” He kissed her arm. “Then _you’d_ go into heat.”

Arthur’s hand slipped down and cupped her ass.

“You’d have a cute little tail for me to play with,” Nate added. Nora bit her lip. “Arthur here makes a lot of _very_ nice noises when I tease his. And knotting you would be easier.”

His lips traced up to her bicep.

“So we could go again, and again, and again,” he told her. “What do you think? Do it again tomorrow?”

She stroked her hand over his face.

“Not…at the…not both of you,” she said. “Too much. Not unless I…you know.”

Nate nodded. “We can do that,” he agreed.

“I still need to pay you back for last night,” Arthur growled. Nora watched Nate’s eyes glow briefly.

“Yes _sir_.”


End file.
